¡BODA!
by TheOnlyNightFury
Summary: La boda de Hipo y Astrid... Denle una oportunidad, por favor ¡Es mi primera historia! TERMINADA
1. Capitulo 1: El Bosque

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! **

**Me alegro mucho de estar aquí y poder compartirles esta historia... ¿Qué más puedo decirles? Es un Astrid/Hipo, porque es mi pareja favorita desde que vi la película en el 2010. xD**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña nada, DreamWorks lo es. Solo me divierto al escribir.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡BODA!<strong>

**Capitulo: El Bosque.**

El bosque siempre había sido el punto de reunión de los dos. Era un lugar apartado de la tribu donde podían hablar entre ellos sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, donde no se oían más que sus propias voces y se conectaban a la naturaleza de nuevo. Astrid le gustaba el bosque, porque lo conoció gracias a Hipo.

Cuando era más joven, solamente se internaba en las partes cercanas a la tribu, donde los árboles eran frondosos y podía entrenar bien con su hacha; pero no estaba lo suficientemente lejos y podía ver a la perfección el sendero que le indicaba el camino de regreso a casa. Nunca entraba más de lo debido, primero, por temor a que la robasen los Trolls. Después, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. La pequeña colina solitaria donde casi nadie iba y podía entrenar bien era más que suficiente.

Después, llegó Hipo. Ella sabía que el extraño y solitario hijo de Estoico el Vasto se la pasaba perdido entre árboles y riberas. Realmente no le importaba, hasta que, súbitamente, él se convirtió en un guerrero aún mejor que ella. Entonces comenzaron esas sesiones de espionaje en que Astrid se adentraba más a los bosques para seguirlo y, al fin, descubrir su secreto.

Concluido el drama de la Muerte Roja y cuando Hipo estuvo ya sano, volvieron a los bosques. Pero ahora veía los altos árboles con verdes vegetaciones de una manera diferente. Más como un hogar, un lugar cómodo y fresco que la abrazaba con ternura. Hipo conocía el bosque mejor que nadie, se atrevería a decir que mejor que el propio Estoico, y realmente no le sorprendía. Ella misma fue aprendiendo sus propias rutas con el pasar del tiempo.

Los años transcurren y ella estaba tan familiarizada con esos árboles, que acudía a ellos con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir. Y siempre, claro, acompañada por Hipo. Él siempre vio los bosques como su refugio del salvaje e inadaptable mundo que era su propia tribu. Ahora, aunque no era ni tan salvaje ni tan diferente, seguía gustándole, porque se encontraba ahí con Astrid.

Esa tarde estaban tumbados encima de una manta, bajo la sombra de unos árboles. Chimuelo no había ido con ellos, no Torméntula. Ambos dragones prefirieron quedarse a dormir en sus respectivos establos. Así, solos al fin, los dos adolescentes veían los rayos del sol mientras charlaban de diferentes cosas.

Hipo había estado algo extraño últimamente. Se comportaba más nervioso de lo habitual y, casi podía jurar, evitaba a Astrid. Pasaba más horas de las normales en la fragua, trabajando en un proyecto que ni Bocón conocía, y por más que la rubia intentaba acercarse a él para saber la razón, él simplemente se alejaba.

Ahora tenían un tiempo para los dos y, aunque la conversación había pasado habitual y fluida, Astrid no dejaría de lado su curiosidad.

"Hipo" le dijo "Me has estado ocultando algo" no era una pregunta, era una firmación "Dime, por favor ¿Qué ocurre?"

Él la miró de reojo y después dirigió su vista hacia el cielo.

"Nada importante"

"Hipo" él conocía el tono. Era el de "_No me engañas_" que tanto odiaba en ella.

"Bien, te lo diré. Si me das un poco de espacio"

Ella vio cómo se ponía de pie y rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos de su chaleco. Después, le tendía la mano. Astrid se paró, aún pensando en qué estaría tramando. Él tenia una boba sonrisa que aún así no ocultaba un gran nerviosismo presente en sus dos ojos verdes. Sonrío para sí misma, le encantaba ese Hipo.

Pero, cuando se inclinó frente a ella, jadeó de sorpresa. Hipo sostenía en una mano una cajita de madera tallada-seguro por él-y un hermoso anillo de plata que tenía un diseño curioso. Conociéndolo, seguro se había pasado semanas enteras trabajando en ese anillo.

Y no se equivocaba. Hipo pensaba en los dos días que le costó encontrar la plata suficientemente pura para su trabajo; las dos semanas en que diseñó boceto tras boceto hasta dar con un modelo indicado; luego, los días de arduo trabajo colocando sus cinco sentidos en hacer bien ese anillo.

No era la primera joya que Hipo hacía, pero sí la más importante. Astrid estaba aún viendo el anillo sin saber realmente qué hacer.

"Astrid Hofferson" dijo entonces "¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?"

El "¡Si!" que gritó fue prontamente opacado cuando Hipo terminó en el suelo y abrazando como podía a su efusiva novia, mientras le daba un beso llena de alegría. Se separaron para que, como marcaba la tradición, Hipo pudiera colocar el anillo en su mano.

"Esta misma noche iré y hablaré con tus padres" le dijo "Mi padre ya lo sabe, por cierto"

"Esto es… repentino" pensaba en voz alta.

Lo miró a los ojos y todo lo que pudo hace fue inclinarse, y darle otro beso.

El beso fue corto, ligero y apenas un roce. Uno que se volvió más intenso. Tanto, que las respiraciones se entremezclaron. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran a juguetear con sus lenguas en búsqueda de una competencia donde los dos iban empatando. Las manos del chico iban bajando por la cintura de Astrid, hasta posarse en sus caderas donde se mantuvieran firmes. Ella, en cambio, rodeaba los fuertes hombros de herrero que ahora tenía Hipo y jalaba ocasionalmente de su camisa, jadeando un poco contra sus propios labios por la emoción.

Buscando más dominio, Hipo fue posicionándose encima de ella. Fue lento, apenas se dieron cuenta. Pero mientras más lo iban pensando más les gustaba. De verdad les estaba encantando este juego. Sus bocas seguían completamente juntas, renuentes a separarse. Ahora, las manos de Hipo iban escalando por su abdomen, causándole una sensación de cosquillas muy placentera. Ella recorría tímidamente los brazos de su novio, deleitándose por la manera en que temblaban bajo su toque.

Pronto, el calor hizo que las ropas fueran un estorbo. Lenta y concienzudamente, Hipo fue levantando la blusa de su novia, con algo de timidez. Astrid estaba extasiada. Sintió las duras manos de Hipo, callosas por todos esos años trabajando la fragua, acariciar con delicadeza su piel. Primero sintió escalofríos, después un gran placer. Había algo en la manera de cómo la tocaba que le hacía sentir especial, aún más que querida.

No pensó más y se le unió al juego. El chaleco de piel de Hipo pronto desapareció y la camisa empezó a correr el mismo destino. Ya no era el mismo chico escuálido de antes; años trabajando en la fragua y entrenando dragones le había otorgado un cuerpo atlético y formado, no tan exagerado como el de otros vikingos, pero muy _Hipo._

Pronto fue evidente la falta de aire, pues el pecho les empezaba a doler. Jadearon cuando sus labios se separaron, no por ello dejaron el abrazo. La pasión estaba actuando en Hipo de una manera que nunca antes pensó. Una que, cabe decir, Astrid empezaba a gustarle. El chico enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su novia, y depositó suaves besos encima de su pálida piel.

En respuesta Astrid gimió de placer y, después, fue bajando sus manos. Se deleitó con el duro abdomen de su novio y, antes de darse cuenta, la camisa de Hipo estaba tumbada en el césped, dejando a la vista su desnudo y fuerte pecho. Hipo sintió un poco de pena, pero pronto la olvidó cuando ella acudió a sus labios ansiosa y le acarició ciertos puntos en sus costados que le causaron una gran sensación de placer.

Estaban empezando un juego que ninguno de los dos querían dejar y, para empeorarlo, era riesgoso. Pero sus jóvenes mentes no pensaban en eso. Siguieron inclinándose más…. Y más.

Entonces, cuando la blusa de Astrid estaba por seguirle a la camisa de Hipo, una voz resonó en la mente de ambos. Una que ellos, aunque quisieran ignorar, no podían. Era simplemente más fuerte que los dos juntos.

"Wow" dijo Hipo, separándose ligeramente de ella. A pesar de seguir abrazados, sus manos ya no se movían y se miraban intensamente a los ojos "Eso si fue diferente"

Astrid se sentó, cruzando las piernas y pensando ¿Y si hubieran llegado más lejos? Definitivamente a ella no le importaba. Es decir ¡Era Hipo! Y además, se iba a casar con él.

No obstante, ese sentido de la moralidad estaba bien arraigado en el futuro heredero de Berk. Y siendo francos, en ella misma. Si había sido capaz de esperar durante ese tiempo, claro que podría soportar un par de semanas más.

¡Semanas! Por Odín, estaba a punto de casarse. Esto si que era nuevo y emocionante. Más que emocionante.

Miró a Hipo a los ojo de nuevo. Toda la emoción contenida hizo que lo abrazara, sin rastro de pasión. Fue un gesto de cariño puro e inocente.

"¡Te quiero!" le dijo de repente "Y te querré siempre"

Un corto beso en los labios.

"Bien" Hipo se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse "Tengo una charla pendiente con tus padres"

"Claro, señor moral"

Los dos caminaron por el sendero del bosque, nerviosos y emocionados. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y en ningún momento se soltaron.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya están comprometidos. Ahora falta hablar con el padre de la novia. ¿Se imaginan a Hipo pidiendo la mano de Astrid? ¡Véanlo en el próximo episodio! :)<strong>

**Y por favor, dejen comentarios.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La Noche

**¡Hola a todos! Ahhhh! ¡No me esperaba comentarios! xD Soy feliz!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, es de DreamWorks, solo me divierto escribiendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**La Noche.**

El sol todavía brillaba un poco en el cielo cuando Hipo y Astrid llegaron a Berk. Había personas caminando de un lado al otro, entre ellos sus amigos. Mantuvieron una corta charla con ellos mientras esperaban la llegada de la noche. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en irse a su casa, seguidos por Patapez. Patán estuvo renuente pero pronto también se marchó, dejando a la pareja sola.

Las luces en todas las casas comenzaron a encenderse, conforme menos gente caminaba en las calles. Vieron que los hombres, las mujeres y los niños entraban a sus hogares para descansar. Así, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Astrid.

La casa de la familia Hofferson no estaba lejos de la casa Haddock. Era amplia, de dos pisos con una fachada oscura pero siempre limpia. Hipo tragó duro cuando dio un paso, estando en frente de la puerta. Ya no había marcha atrás. Astrid, que estaba a su lado, apretó un poco su mano dedicándole una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que decían "_Aquí estoy"._

"Sólo déjame hablar a mí ¿Si?" le pidió Hipo suplicante. Ella entendía que su novio quería hacerse cargo de la situación, y demostrarle a sus padres que era perfectamente digno de casarse con ella.

"Te lo prometo" dijo. Y se obligó a sí misma a mantenerse callada casi toda la conversación.

Ella lo soltó por un momento y abrió la puerta, haciéndole ademán a su novio de que pasara. La sala era cálida, gracias a la chimenea. Había unos cuantos sillones colocados alrededor del fuego. Encima de uno estaba el padre de Astrid, sentado y aburrido mientras afilaba cuidadosamente su espada. La madre de la chica se veía a lo lejos, en la cocina, yendo de un lado al otro preparando la cena.

Astrid se aclaró la garganta.

"Papá, Mamá" los llamó. Ambos inmediatamente voltearon para ver a su hija, mostrándose extrañados al ver a Hipo "Necesito hablar con ustedes".

La señora Hofferson se limpió las manos con un pedazo de tela, lo dejó de lado y caminó hacia el umbral. El padre de la rubia dejó la espada en el suelo, parándose. Ambos vieron a Hipo con mil preguntas en sus ojos.

Tras los años, se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que su única hija tenía una relación estable y sana con el hijo de Estoico el Vasto. Vieron esa relación con buenos ojos, después de todo, Hipo era el heredero de Berk y además su héroe. Sabía más cosas de dragones que nadie, era excelente herrero y tendría muchas cosas que ofrecerle a su hija.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que era diferente. Muy distinto de los demás muchachos. Hipo no era nada hábil con las armas, ni muy alto ni tan musculoso. Prefería la charla que la pelea; la tranquilidad al entrenamiento y eran incapaces de comprender ese gusto por la lectura e, incluso, por caminar largas horas en el bosque completamente solo.

Verdad era que Hipo, con todo y sus defectos, era un buen muchacho. Honesto y responsable. Y, cuando nacieron los dos, habían pensando que serían un buen matrimonio. La madre de Astrid fue, de antaño, la mejor amiga de Valhallarama, y conocía al muchacho desde que era un bebé. En muchos sentidos el chico le recordaba a su buena amiga, en otros nada.

Los señores Hofferson indicaron que tomaran asiento y así lo hicieron. Astrid e Hipo se sentaron uno al lado del otro, quedando enfrente de ellos ambos padres. El silencio era sobrecogedor.

"Y bien" comenzó el Señor Hofferson "¿De qué quieren hablarnos?"

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta a Hipo nuevamente. Había estado preparándose por mucho tiempo para ese momento y, sin embargo, esa incómoda sensación de nervios seguía nadando en su vientre. Al final, pensó un poco más a fondo y se dio cuenta de que, como buen vikingo, debía enfrentar las cosas de frente.

"Señor y señora Hofferson" la voz que salía de él sonaba segura, confiada y firme. Muestra del buen líder que sería en el futuro "Ustedes saben y han consentido una relación que su hija, Astrid, y yo, hemos llevado en estos años"

Astrid lo miraba de reojo, sorprendida. Ella sabía por completo que su novio tenía un carácter fuerte y dominante, pero rara vez lo sacaba a relucir como esa noche. Y se sintió realmente orgullosa de él.

"He venido porque Astrid y yo hemos decidido dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación" hizo una pausa, en la que vio a su novia de reojo, y a sus futuros suegros. Ambos mantenían expresiones serias "Quiero pedir en matrimonio la mano de su hija"

El Señor Hofferson mentiría si dijera que no se esperaba algo como eso. Siempre, desde que Hipo y Astrid fueron novios, se recostaba en su cama pensando que algún día el muchacho Haddock le haría esa pregunta. No obstante, sintió lo mismo que se imaginaba: conmoción. Estuvo serio un momento y fue su esposa la primera en hablar.

"Hipo" empezó la señora Hofferson "¿Por qué vienes tú a pedirnos esto? ¿Por qué no vino tu padre a hacer el contrato matrimonial?"

Él respondió:

"Quiero empezar a hacerme más responsable de mi vida. Mi padre está enterado de esto y apoya el matrimonio, confía en que podré llegar a un buen acuerdo con ustedes"

Para ese punto, el señor Hofferson miró a Hipo de frente.

"Bien" dijo "Pues espero que lo hagamos"

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la escalera, apoyándose en uno de los peldaños. Astrid quería hablar, decirle a su padre que no actuara como un necio. Pero se contuvo.

"¿Cómo puedo confiarte a ti la seguridad de mi hija? No sabes pelear, es más ¡No te gusta combatir! ¿Podrías cuidarla bien a ella, a mis nietos, si algo malo ocurre?"

Esperándose una pregunta como esas, Hipo se apresuró a decir:

"No estamos en tiempos de guerra, señor. Y si algo amenazara a Astrid, puedo garantizarle que haré lo que sea por cuidarla"

"Quiero que entiendas una cosa, muchacho" seguía sonando serio, pero se le veía más calmado "Astrid es mi única hija y siempre he anhelado confiarla a un pretendiente bueno. ¿Cómo sabes que tú llenas mis expectativas?"

"Quizá no las llene" respondió Hipo con simpleza "Pero quiero a su hija y ella me quiere. No creo que se necesite algo más en un matrimonio"

"Claro que se necesita" replicó la señora Hofferson "¿De qué vivirán, puedo saber? Tu padre goza de buena salud y pasarán años antes de que tomes el puesto de Jefe en Berk"

"Trabajo en la fragua desde hace años" le respondió "Y tengo ahorros, por eso no se apure"

El matrimonio Hofferson miró a su hija. Astrid se había mantenido callada pero con una expresión implacable, conteniéndose en no decir todo lo que pensaba. Notaban que ella de verdad quería eso y le molestaba tantos rodeos en algo que, en fondo, era sencillo.

"Si dices que no debemos apurarnos…"

El señor Hofferson regresó a su asiento al lado de su esposa y los miró de frente. Incapaz de mantenerse callada, Astrid habló:

"Papá, mamá, por favor no hagan esto tan complicado" dijo.

"Lo hacemos como es debido" le respondió su padre algo molesto "Ahora, solo en caso de que consintamos este matrimonio, dime Hipo ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo quieres? Mi hija tiene otros dos hermanos mayores y sabrás que su patrimonio no es precisamente grande"

"En realidad, nunca me interesé en ello" dijo Hipo encogiéndose de hombros "Lo que Astrid herede de ustedes es algo que deben arreglar con ella, no conmigo"

Astrid asintió, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello.

"¿Y no te interesa saber qué tanto puede ella tener?" preguntó la señora, algo incrédula.

"No" dijo con naturalidad "No en absoluto"

"Es la tradición que los padres de la novia paguen la mayoría de los preparativos" agregó el señor Hofferson "Pues bien, no podremos pagarlo todo. Como sabes, nuestro hijo se casó hace unas semanas y le dimos el patrimonio que le corresponde, por lo tanto, estamos algo escasos de dinero"

Hipo ya sabía eso y solamente sonrió.

"Con lo que aporten está bien. Yo me encargaré del resto"

"Me parece muy considerado de tu parte" sonrió la señora Hofferson "El patrimonio que mi hija heredará serán las armas de la familia, mis joyas y unas cuantas cabezas de ganado. ¿Te parece bien Astrid?"

La chica sonrió.

"Acepto lo que me puedan dar" fue su respuesta.

El señor Hofferson y su esposa se pusieron de pie. Astrid con Hipo igual.

"Pues bien, pagaremos la mitad de los gastos" señaló el señor "Mi hija heredará sus bienes cuando se convierta en tu esposa, y desde luego, vivirá en tu casa.¿Están ambos de acuerdo con esos términos?"

Hipo miró a Astrid y ella esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

"Sí, lo estamos"

Los dos hombres estrecharon sus manos, era un gesto sencillo pero envuelto en significados. Hipo era aceptado por la familia de su novia para casarse con ella, le estaban confiando la vida y porvenir de Astrid. Y él estaba más que feliz con ello.

"Mañana mismo empezaremos con los preparativos" dijo la emocionada señora Hofferson "Pero por ahora, creo que todos debemos retirarnos a descansar"

Era una manera amable de decirle a Hipo que se fuera. Él agradeció al viejo matrimonio una vez más y se despidió de Astrid con un simple beso en la mejilla, saliendo de la casa con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

Astrid seguía de pie en la sala de su casa, sus padres guardaban silencio. De repente, empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

"Vaya, vino él en vez de su padre… es un chico valiente" dijo su madre.

"Valiente y atrevido, eso no lo negaré"

"Y no parece interesado ¡Pagará la mitad de los arreglos! ¿Cuánto ganará en la fragua?"

"Imagino que bien para que el dinero le importe poca cosa"

"Además, los Haddock tienen más ganado que otras familias y…"

"Papá, mamá" replicó Astrid, volteando a verlos con una expresión de enojo en su cara. Ellos hablaron ignorando que, desde luego, quería decirles algo.

"¡Te felicito hija!" su madre la abrazo "Vas a casarse y escogiste muy bien"

"Me siento orgulloso de ti, hija"

"Gracias"

Ella conocía a sus padres y se esperaba una reacción parecida. Sabiendo que no replicarían más, se despidió y subió a su alcoba. De verdad necesitaba descansar.

Unas casas más adelante, en la residencia Haddock, Hipo entró a su casa. El fogón estaba prendido y su padre meneaba sabrá Dios qué cosas en una olla. Estoico el Vasto sería excelente líder, gran guerrero y una persona afable… pero un espantoso cocinero. Inmediatamente notó la presencia de su hijo y se puso de pie, con una sonrisa.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó "¿Cómo te fue?"

En el fondo, Estoico había querido ir a la casa de los Hofferson para arreglar el acuerdo matrimonial, como era costumbre. Le sorprendió que Hipo mismo quisiera hacerlo y a la vez, le hizo sentirse orgulloso de él. Ni siquiera Estoico tuvo el valor de pedir la mano de su esposa cuando era joven.

"Supongo que bien" respondió Hipo, su cara de satisfacción lo decía todo.

"¿Para cuándo será el evento?"

"A finales del verano, unos días antes del equinoccio"

"¡Bien, hijo mío!"

Estoico golpeó el hombro de su hijo en un gesto afectuoso. El resto de la noche Hipo le contó a su padre a grande rasgos la reacción de Astrid y de sus padres. Estoico estaba feliz y orgulloso de que su hijo escogiera tan buena muchacha para casarse. Era de noche, Hipo salió por la puerta trasera con unos peces en la mano directo al establo.

Entre la oscuridad, un rápido movimiento hizo que Hipo notara la presencia de su inseparable Furia Nocturna. Chimuelo apareció enfrente de él, con sus ojos grandes abiertos llenos de curiosidad y meneando la cola de un lado al otro, impaciente. Hipo extendió los peces que Chimuelo prontamente devoró.

"¿Ricos?" acarició suave la parte trasera de sus oreja "Hoy ha sido un día especial, Chimuelo"

El dragón, como notando la felicidad de su jinete, se acomodó a su lado y ronroneó.

"Voy a casarme" su voz sonaba contenida de la emoción "Y me casaré con Astrid"

Hipo se sentó recargando la espalda en la pared de madera, que crujió levemente por el peso. Chimuelo se acurrucó a su lado, colocando la cola larga a su alrededor en una pose algo protectora. Todo sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Si, con Astrid" decía ensimismado, adentrándose en sus propios sueños "¿Tú que opinas, amigo? ¿Seré un buen marido?"

El dragón, como si de verdad le entendiera, movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera asintiendo. Hipo le sonrió a su mejor amigo, rascando cerca del cuello provocando un feliz ronroneo en el Furia Nocturna. Después, bajo el brazo y levantó la mirada hacia las miles de estrellas en el cielo, suspirando al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera pensando cosas profundas e importantes.

"No te negaré que estoy algo preocupado, no estoy realmente seguro sobre cómo ser un buen esposo... un buen cabeza de familia... solo espero no arruinarlo" Chimuelo ladeó la cabeza "Sí, sonará extraño, pero en cuestión de sentimientos nunca he sido precisamente bueno. Verás, amigo, yo nunca tuve una familia precisamente normal. Recuerdo muy poco cuando mi madre estaba viva y... pues... después de su muerte, las cosas cambiaron mucho entre mi padre y yo. Ojalá todo salga bien"

Chimuelo golpeó el hombro de Hipo con ternura, dándole a entender que todo saldría bien. El joven vikingo miró a su amigo.

"Si, tienes razón, todo saldrá bien" se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta "Gracias por escuchar, amigo... nos vemos en la mañana"

Chimuelo se acostó cuando vio a Hipo entrar en la casa. A veces los humanos eran muy raros, y se complicaban la existencia por cosas sencillas. Un emparejamiento, al menos en su especie, era motivo de fiesta y no de angustia. Pero bueno, Hipo siempre había sido diferente, hasta el dragón lo sabía.

Estoico le deseó buenas noches a su hijo e Hipo se recostó en la cama. Faltaba poco tiempo para que no estuviera solo en esas mismas sábanas. La emoción era abrumadora, así como los nervios. Comenzó a pensar en más cosas, como el regalo del Siguiente día... Sí, mañana se ocuparía de aquel. Apenas colocó la cabeza en la almohada sintió que el cuerpo se desplomaba de cansancio. Había sido un día pesado, y necesitaba descansar...

Dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>En las costumbres vikingas, son los padres quienes arreglan los matrimonios de sus hijos, y los contratos maritales. Tengo entendido que la mujer vikinga tenía derechos y propiedades, pero lo normal en casi todas las diferente tribus era que sus bienes pasaran a ser parte de sus esposo al casarse. El Regalo del Siguiente Día es una tradición vikinga donde el esposo le da a su reciente esposa un detalle, al segundo día de su matrimonio, como agradecimiento por las relaciones sexuales durante la consumación. <strong>

**¿Les gustó? No estoy del todo segura sobre cómo continuar con el siguiente episodio. Por favor, ténganme paciencia en lo que acomodo mis ideas ¿si?**

**Muchas gracias a: Nefertari Queen, CYKA0095, tayloves, Espartano. Por sus comentarios y apoyo :)**

**¿Reviews? xD**


	3. Capitulo 3: La Charla

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! xD **

**Bueno, originalmente no iba a actualizar hasta la próxima semana, pero tenía el capítulo terminado y me dije a mí misma "¿Qué me cuesta?" Así que le edité unas cuantas cosas y...¡Aquí está!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos de mi historia "Cuestión de Costumbre" ¡Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo! ¿Saben? Tengo otro proyecto en mente, que ya estoy empezando. Cuando termine este fic lo subiré, haber qué les parece :)**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de esto, los personajes son de DreamWorks, solo me divierto al escribir historias sin ganar un solo centavo por ellas y en cambio, muchos comentarios :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

**La Charla.**

Hipo entró a la fragua y lo primero que sintió fue el calor abrasador. Bocón estaba fundiendo metal para hacer nuevas monturas. Aunque el negocio de las armas no había dejado de ser rentable, los accesorios para dragones y sus jinetes se vendían como pan caliente.

Bocón alzó su mirada y le sonrió a Hipo. Sin dejar de moldear el metal, le habló:

"Buenos días" saludó "Por la sonrisa que traes imagino que hablaste con Astrid ¿No?"

Hipo agarró sus guantes y se los puso, después, caminó hacia su gabinete y removió entre los papeles, buscando unos bocetos que había guardado.

"Sí" le respondió "Hablé con ella y con sus padres"

Bocón río.

"Me alegro mucho por ti, Hipo ¡Vas a ser todo un hombre en muy poco tiempo!"

"Gracias"

Agarró una hoja y con ella se puso a seleccionar los instrumentos y el metal que iba a usar.

"¿No me ayudarás?" preguntó el viejo vikingo, que enfriaba unas piezas.

"Lo lamento, tengo trabajo que hacer"

"¿Y se puede saber qué es?"

"Eh… sólo si prometes no decirle a nadie"

"Que Odín me condene antes de abrir mi bocota"

Desconfiado, pero sabiendo que la curiosidad le haría suplicar días enteros, Hipo le tendió la hoja con sumo cuidado de que sus toscas y manchadas manos no arruinaran el boceto. Bocón miró el dibujo en el papel una y otra vez. Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, después le llegó un atisbo de admiración a los ojos. Al final, le devolvió el papel a Hipo con una sonrisa.

"Estoy seguro de que le gustará"

"¿Tú crees?" Hipo revisó el diseño "No lo sé, siento que algo le falta"

Bocón se encogió de hombros.

"En verdad, cualquier cosa que le des le encantará. Esa chica está loca por ti"

"Eso no importa. Quiero darle algo especial"

"Bueno" Bocón se dio la vuelta, cogiendo las piezas ya frías para ensamblarlas "Tu dirás. No tengo experiencia en esas cosas, pero puedo ayudarte si quieres"

"Gracias amigo"

Hipo revisó el diseño una y otra vez. Hizo algunas modificaciones, borró unos trazos, agregó otros. El resultado le gustó mucho más. Bocón, que estaba muy atento al trabajo de Hipo, le dio unas cuantas ideas. Convencido de que era justo lo que deseaba darle a Astrid, Hipo comenzó a trabajar. Bocón le dio su espacio, diciendo que se iría a comer.

Ya solo en la fragua, Hipo cogió unos trozos de acero que comenzó a fundir. Completamente atento al fuego no se percató de unos pasos atrás de él, hasta que fue algo tarde.

"¿Hipo?"

El aludido saltó de la sorpresa y dio la media vuelta. Astrid estaba en la puerta, con su hacha en mano y una sonrisa pícara. Los bocetos de su regalo estaban sobre la mesa, a simple vista de todos. Hipo inmediatamente caminó y agarró la hoja.

"Hola Astrid" sonaba nervioso, y es que doblaba el trozo de papel para metérselo en el bolso de su pantalón "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Necesito que me afiles el hacha" se la tendió. Inmediatamente la agarró y caminó hacia la gran roca redonda que usaban para afilar "Y aparte debo hablar contigo"

Ella usó un tono de absoluto seriedad que le causó mucha ansiedad al chico. El la miró, después, empezó a afilar el arma. El ruido no era tan fuerte pero ninguno de los dos hablaba. La pulió rápidamente, de un lado y del otro. Cuando quedó reluciente se la dio.

Astrid dio unos pasos para sujetar el hacha, dejándole encima de una mesa como si no fuera importante. Se recargó ahí mismo, pensando cómo empezar.

"¿Es algo malo?" preguntó Hipo.

"¿Malo?" se cuestionó "No, claro que no" se apresuró a decir "Es que, ya sabes, vamos a casarnos y… ¿No crees que debemos establecer unas cuantas cosas?"

Hipo se acomodó a su lado con los brazos cruzados, ya más relajado.

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Bueno… voy a vivir en tu casa ¿verdad?"

"Si…"

"¿Con tu padre?"

"Créeme, casi nunca está ahí. Además ya hablé con él sobre ello, prometió darnos nuestra espacio, si eso te preocupa"

Astrid suspiró y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. No le sorprendía que Hipo ya hubiese arreglado unas cuantas cosas vislumbrando el futuro que tendrían juntos. Siempre le encantó lo sensible que era su novio, y todo lo que se preocupaba por ella.

"Muy bien, eso ya está" se acercó más a él "Imagino que mi Torméntula se vendrá conmigo"

"Deberé ampliar el establo, pero creo que no será mayor problema"

"Hipo, te advierto desde este momento. No soy una buena cocinera, ni sé coser bien"

Hipo se carcajeó.

"¿Has probado algún estofado de mi padre?" ella negó "Bueno, créeme que cualquier cosa que prepares me sabrá a gloria comparado con eso"

"Hipo" le reprendió.

"¡Es la verdad! Además, sobre coser no te preocupes. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero esa es una de las raras cualidades en las que soy bueno"

Y mostró con orgullo los guantes que él se había hecho, así como las remenduras de su camisa.

"Y siendo franca" continuó ella "Dudo ser la mejor ama de casa, es decir, nunca me he preocupado realmente en aprender sobre ello"

Hipo se encogió de hombros."

"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no soy el estereotipo de vikingo ideal"

"Hipo, eso es serio. Se supone que vamos a formar un hogar juntos, y en el fondo, no sé si yo pueda ocuparme de una casa entera, o al menos tolerar dedicarme enteramente al trabajo doméstico ¿Me entiendes?"

Mientras ella lo decía, una de sus manos había encontrado el hacha y empezaba a juguetear con ella. Sus ojos se posaban en su arma con cierto dejo de cariño. Hipo comprendía que Astrid, ante todo, era una guerrera, y en ningún momento pensó arrebatarle ese rol solo por convertirse en su esposa. Hipo agarró sus muñecas, haciendo que bajara el hacha, y la miró a los ojos.

"Que seas ama de casa no quiere decir que debes dejar de entrenar, o de pelear. Esa no es la Astrid del que estoy enamorado" le sonrió con mucho cariño "No pretendo que seas la mejor esposa, ni la mejor ama de casa. Solamente quiero que seas Astrid ¿Entendido?"

La respuesta fue un corto beso en los labios.

"Igual" le dijo "No quiero que cambies tu forma de ser Hipo, por favor. No importa las cosas que te digan mis padres, prométeme que seguirás siendo tú ¿De acuerdo?"

"Será una promesa"

Astrid bajó el rostro y en ese momento Hipo supo que había algo más. Bajó el hacha, apoyándola en el suelo y ella mismo se recargó encima del arma. Respiró hondo.

"Vamos a tener hijos ¿No?"

_¡Oh!_

Ese detalle no le había pasado de alto a Hipo. Claro que había pensado en ello, no una, si no muchas veces. No estaba seguro de cómo llevar esa conversación con Astrid, pero de una cosa sí se convenció a sí mismo: debía hablarle con la verdad.

"Si…" titubeó "Imagino que tendremos… ¿Tú no quieres?"

Ella abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se enderezó.

"Claro que quiero tener hijos" se apresuró a decir "Es solo que… bueno ¿No te importará, que sean niños o niñas? O…"

Ah, por ahí iba la cosa…

"Astrid, mientras nazcan sanos seré feliz" no, se corrigió "Mejor dicho, con que nazcan vivos seré feliz"

Asintió. Por reflejo se abrazó hacia él, con mucha fuerza. Hipo cerró ambos brazos alrededor de su novia y por unos momentos se sintió en mucha paz. Fue cuando escuchó un ruido, una especia de silbido, como si algo estuviera a punto bullir. Volteó y vio el metal colocado en el fuego, enrojecido. El líquido empezaba a expanderse, formando grandes burbujas y amenazando con saltar.

Inmediatamente soltó a Astrid y corrió. Bajó la intensidad del fuego y lanzó un poco de agua hacia el metal. Con mucho cuidado lo sacó de las llamas y colocó en un molde. Ahí lo dejó y volvió a con su novia.

"No vendré más" declaró Astrid con una sonrisa "Te distraigo mucho. A la próxima podrías estallar la herrería"

"Bah, no es la primera vez que me pasa" agarró sus manos "¿Eso era todo lo que me debías decir?"

"No en realidad"

¿Había más?

"Verás, Hipo. Tenemos que dar la noticia al pueblo ¿No te acuerdas de la tradición? ¿O acaso esperabas que lo hiciera tu padre?"

"No, claro que no. Debemos darla nosotros…" se quedó meditando "¿Le has dicho a alguien"

Negó con su cabeza.

"Le pedí a mis padres que guardaran el secreto y ellos lo prometieron"

"Bien. Por mi parte solo mi padre y Bocón lo saben"

Astrid jadeó horrorizada.

"¿Bocón?" no le era ajeno el que si ese vikingo se llamaba así era porque usualmente no podía callar nada que supiera.

"Sí, pero no dirá nada" la tranquilizó "Créeme" y recordó la amenaza de hacer desaparecidas varias de sus "manos".

"Muy bien ¿Cuándo se lo decimos al pueblo?"

"Cuando tu quieras"

"¿Puede ser hoy mismo? En el Gran comedor."

"A la hora de cenar"

Asintió.

"Muy bien" levantó el hacha "Hasta entonces"

Le dio un corto beso y se alejó de la fragua. Hipo la vio caminar y cuando la perdió de vista regresó hacia el molde. El metal aún no estaba frío y lo aprovecho para moldearlo con ayuda de un buen martillo.

Aunque aún tenía tiempo para hacer eso, quería trabajar el mayor tiempo posible en el regalo. Quería que fuera perfecto, sin errores.

0o0o0

Astrid salió de su casa en el atardecer y caminó tranquila hacia el Gran Comedor. El cielo empezaba a ponerse oscuro y no veía nadie por las calles, a esas horas lo más normal es que todos estuvieran reunidos cenando, o en sus casas.

Había muchas emociones y pensamientos dando vueltas en su mente. Por un lado, estaba emocionada ¡Se iba a casar! Y con Hipo. Ella no negaba y hasta se sentía orgullosa de estar enamorada de él. Una parte de ella se encontraba segura de que el matrimonio resultaría bien, y de que Hipo sería un espléndido esposo.

Pero eso no era lo que le tenía preocupada. Sí, así era. Astrid Hofferson estaba preocupada. Ella nunca había prestado atención a las lecciones de cocina, limpieza, tejido, costura, economía doméstica ni nada que su madre le tratara de enseñar. Cuando era una niña, sus pensamientos sobre el futuro la hacían verse como una gran cazadora de dragones. Nunca pensó en casare, ni en tener hijos. Aquello no le parecía digno de una guerrera.

Pero llegó Hipo, cambiando por completo las cosas. Ella de verdad quería ser una buena esposa para él. Quería ser una buena madre para sus hijos.

Hijos… esa palabra la ponía a soñar. Si Odín quería, faltarían varios meses todavía para pensar en tener sus hijos. Pero eso no descartaba que algún día podría tenerlos ¡Y además con Hipo! No tenía dudas, nuevamente, de que Hipo sería buen padre. El muchacho tenía genuina preocupación por los sentimientos de los demás, y eso le garantizaba ser un padre muy bueno en el futuro. Pero ella ¿sería buena madre?

Fuera de sus padres, o de Hipo, Astrid no sabía de nadie que la conociera realmente. Ni sus amigos mas cercanos. Ella era muy reservada con sus emociones y comenzaba a cuestionarse si tendría la paciencia o vocación de cuidar de sus niños, cuando los tuviera.

Por los dioses ¡Ella nunca había tenido esas inquietudes! De no haberse enamorado de Hipo, seguiría pensando igual: ser una guerrera, en toda la extensión de la palabra, donde el matrimonio no tendría cavidad dentro de su vida.

Pero no se arrepentía. Ella sí quería hacer una familia con Hipo. Desde luego que anhelaba ser la señora de Haddock. Hipo siempre sacaba a relucir el lado más femenino de la rubia, y eso, secretamente, le gustaba mucho.

Cuando subió la colina llegando a la entrada del Gran salón, se encontró con Hipo. El chico se veía nerviosa, y ella también lo estaba. Una boda no ocurría todos los días. Los dos se dedicaron una mirada de apoyo mutuo y se agarraron fuertemente las manos.

"¿Lista?" le preguntó.

"Completamente" fue su respuesta.

Entraron al lugar y algunas cuantas miradas se posaron en ellos, saludándolos. Estaba lleno, todos sentados en las diferentes mesas y entablando distintas conversaciones. El barullo de voces era tal que tenían casi que gritar para poder escucharse. Mientras caminaban al podio (usado para dar noticias) sus amigos los encontraron e invitaron a cenar con ellos.

"¿No tienen hambre?" les preguntó Patán "Vengan, hay comida de sobra"

"Ahora no" le respondió Hipo a su primo "Tenemos que dar un anuncio"

"O quieren estar solos" agregó Brutacio con picardía.

Su hermana respondió "Claro…" el tono de voz indicaba doble sentido "Van a charlar solitos ¿no?"

Astrid rodó los ojos.

"Nos vemos después"

"Como digan"

Llegaron al podio y se subieron en él. Estoico vio a su hijo con Astrid y de inmediato supo lo que iban a hacer. Se acercó, queriendo estar cerca para que su hijo notara su apoyo.

"Atención" pidió Hipo "¡Todo el mundo!" gritó de repente.

Pero su voz, no muy potente o gruesa, apenas y llegó a las primeras mesas.

Estoico alzó ambas manos aplaudiendo con fuerza y gritó "¡OIGAN!"

Toda conversación cesó, centenares de ojos voltearon para ver a la pareja, con manos juntas, que de repente sintieron nervios nadando en su vientre bajo. Hipo, de nuevo, sintió que las palabras se le atoraron en la boca. Así que se limpió la garganta con un gesto y se apresuró a hablar.

"Ciudadanos de Berk" comenzó. La voz más fuerte, ligeramente gruesa, con un tono hasta cierto punto autoritario "Astrid y yo queremos darles un anuncio importante"

Volteó para verla y ella le indicó que siguiera con su pura mirada. Así, miró a todo el pueblo reunido, a su padre, a Bocón, sus amigos sentados y prestándoles atención. Y dijo:

"Hemos decidido casarnos"

Cualquier otra cosa que deseara agregar no sería escuchada. La explosión de gritos, aplausos y risas no tardó en aparecer. Pronto, los muchachos estaban rodeados de personas que les felicitaban una y otra vez, deseándoles lo mejor. Sacaron aguamiel, bebieron, charlaron, contaron bromas, y bendijeron a la pareja mil y una veces.

Astrid e Hipo solamente atinaron a sonreír entre ellos. Eso era un buen augurio.

* * *

><p><strong>Leí sobre las tradiciones nórdicas pero no recuerdo mucho sobre el proceso de matrimonio. A lo que leí, creo que la pareja debe anunciar el compromiso al pueblo (no hay mucha información en español o no la he encontrado) Como sea, lo de charla al principio me pareció necesaria porque, entonces como ahora, la pareja debía establecer unas cuantas reglas, formar una nueva familia no es nada sencillo.<strong>

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen! A quienes me dejan comentarios: analuchera, Espartano, tyloves :) Me animan a continuar con mis escritos.**

**Gracias por leer este capítulo más, y si me dejas un lindo review te lo agradeceré por toooda la eternidad.**


	4. Capitulo 4: La Boda

**¡Hola de nuevo! :)**

**Estoy muy animada, he encontrando últimamente unos fics realmente buenos, además de que estoy investigando algo sobre los países Escandinavos para mis tareas de sociales y encontré cosas interesantes... **

**Este capítulo pensaba hacerlo más largo, de modo que abarcaba hasta la noche de bodas. Pero como para aquella escena tenía pensadas otras cosas, me decidí simple y sencillamente dejarlo hasta ahí. No he empezado el cap 5 aunque no creo tardar mucho en escribirlo. Lo que más quiero es hacer el lemmon, y no me crean mal pensada, es que ¡Tengo mucha emoción de hacer mi primera escena lemmon! xD**

**Gracias a todas las persona que me leen anónimamente, y a las que me dejan comentarios: Espartano, Nefertari Queen, Chofis, Lizzie, analuchera, tayloves ¡Mil gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, es de DreamWorks (si fuera mío hace muuucho que hubiera secuela y una serie animada por televisión) Solo me divierto al escribir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>

**La Boda.**

Los preparativos para la boda fueron algo en lo que todo el pueblo se apuntó gustoso a participar. Desde que matara a la Muerte Roja, Hipo se convirtió y seguía siendo una celebridad. Tanto así que casi todos estaban convencidos de que sería un buen Jefe en el futuro. Y Astrid, ella ya era famosa desde antes, era la mejor cazadora de dragones de su generación y posteriormente de las mejores jinetes. La boda de los dos muchachitos más populares en Berk causó furor y un ambiente de alegría que contagiaba a todos.

Para los involucrados el tiempo se les iba acabando. Hipo se apuraba terminando su regalo, ampliando el establo de Chimuelo, ordenando por fin su alcoba de modo en que pudiera poner una cama más grande (Estoico elevó las manos al cielo viendo la recámara de su hijo limpia al fin).

Y Astrid… bueno, ella había tomado la iniciativa de aprender más deberes domésticos. Eso se tradujo en extenuantes horas bajo la tutela de su madre aprendiendo a limpiar, cocinar, tejer, coser y muchas más cosas que le importaban un reverendo comido, más aprendía porque lo consideraba necesario.

Finalmente, llegó el día. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Esa mañana, Hipo se levantó temprano, casi no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando que a mediados del atardecer su vida cambiaría para siempre. Estoico seguía roncando y aprovechando eso, salió de la casa sigilosamente. Chimuelo ya estaba despierto y se le acercó.

"Hola amigo" le dijo, acariciando suavemente las escamas detrás de sus orejas "¿Dormiste algo?"

El dragón subió la cabeza y la bajó rápidamente varias veces, sería como los dragones dirían "si" de tener la capacidad de hablar.

"Me alegro mucho por ti" fue su respuesta "Vamos, debo ir a la fragua"

Chimuelo saltó un poco y después caminó al lado de su jinete a través del pueblo. El sol apenas salía en el horizonte, casi todos estaban dormidos. La Fragua estaba cerrada, Bocón ni siquiera se había levantado. Hipo usó la llave que, como único herrero del pueblo aparte de Bocón, tenía el privilegio de poseer. Las chimeneas estaban apagadas y todo tranquilo. Inmediatamente se fue a su gabinete, buscando entre los cajones.

Chimuelo no podía entrar al gabinete, por su cuerpo tan grande. Así que asomó la cabeza por la puerta y rugió un poco para llamar la atención de Hipo.

"Calma amigo, estoy buscando algo" le contestó el vikingo.

Al fondo del último cajón estaba cuidadosamente acomodado el gran regalo. Lo sacó y envolvió en un trapo grueso, buscando ahora entre los gabinetes un papel decorativo y listones que ya había comprado. Con todo en una bolsa, salió de su gabinete directo a su casa.

Unas cuantas ventanas estaban abiertas y los que le vieron saludaron efusivamente deseándole mucha suerte. Subió las escaleras de la colina, y abrió la puerta de su propia casa. Chimuelo entró con él, encontrándose a Estoico en la sala.

"¡Hipo!" lo llamó "En el nombre de Odín ¿Dónde te habías metido?" le preguntó molesto.

"Yo… fui a la herrería por algo que olvide" y le señaló la bolsa.

"Bien. Ahora, ven conmigo"

"¿A dónde vamos, papá?"

"¿Es que se te han olvidado las viejas tradiciones?" bufó y suspiró "Debemos ir a la casa de los curanderos, con los demás hombres casados"

"Ah no" replicó "¡No pasaré toda la mañana con esos señores! Es decir… ¿Es necesario?"

"Hipo, te darán consejos sobre cómo llevar a cabo un buen matrimonio"

"¿No podrías simplemente dármelos tú?"

"No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hace años que no oficio como esposo, hijo"

Hipo rodó los ojos.

"Bueno ¡Pero no pienso quedarme ahí toda la mañana!"

Estoico casi arrastró a su hijo hacia el lugar. Ya a esas horas estaban reunidos los padres de familia más importantes en toda Berk. Los curanderos colocaron comida en una mesa y les dejaron solos, para que tuvieran la privacidad suficiente.

Sentados, todos comenzaron a hablar.

"Recuerda que siempre debes ser el que mande, Hipo" le aconsejó el señor Ruftog "Tú palabra debe ser la última"

"No por eso serás arbitrario" completó Estoico "Antes de tomar cualquier decisión importante debes, como mínimo avisar a tu mujer. Y si es algo serio discutir el problema con ella"

"Que no se aparte mucho de su hogar" agregó el señor Fobbigon "Ella debe entender que será Ama de Casa"

"Aunque de vez en cuando puede salir o pasear, después de todo es un ser humano"

La lista de conejos continuó por horas. Luego, cuando vieron que Hipo definitivamente no podría retener más información, comenzaron a repartirse la comida y bromear entre ellos.

"Te damos la bienvenida, Hipo" le dijeron entonces "Ahora serás parte de nosotros, los señores casados"

"Ah… Gracias" respondió el chico, mordiendo la pierna de pavo que tenía en sus manos.

Hipo tenía ganas de salir de ahí, la cosa se estaba poniendo algo incómoda. Pero debieron pasar muchas más bromas de mal gusto y horas de charlas ante de que se viera libre de aquella reunión.

0o0o0o0

Astrid estaba de pie aún antes de que saliera el sol, al igual que su madre. Ella entró a su alcoba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y unas cuantas bolsas en ambas manos, cerrando la puerta atrás de ella.

"¡Hija mía!" inmediatamente la abrazo "No puedo creerlo ¡Te vas a casar! Oh mi amor" lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, estaba llena de emoción "Desde que naciste he soñado con este día… ¡No sabes cuánto le agradezco a Odín seguir viva para verte desposada"

"Gracias mamá, esto significa mucho para mí"

"Vamos amor, debemos arreglarte"

"Sí"

La señora Hofferson sacó de sus bolsos diferentes accesorios, flores blancas y un hermoso vestido blanco bordado por ella misma que Astrid, con solo verlo, adoró. Llevó a su hija hacia el baño de la casa, reservado para las mujeres durante todo ese día. El Señor Hofferson estaría buena parte de la mañana en esa "Junta de Hombres" para Hipo.

Mientras tomaba una refrescante ducha con aroma de rosas, Astrid no pudo evitar pensar en el martirio que su novio debía estar pasando ¡Recibir consejo de su padre! Y de todos los demás hombres de la Tribu… no, ella no quería pasar nunca por algo parecido.

"¿Ya amor?" llamó su madre.

"Casi"

Salió de la tina de baño y se secó con una toalla, poniéndose el hermoso vestido. La señora Hofferson entró.

"Amor, unas amigas han venido a verte" le dijo.

"¿Sí?"

"Así es, quieren hablar contigo"

Astrid fue casi empujada por su madre hacia la sala, donde estaban sentadas en los sillones seis señores, amigas de su madre desde hacia años, que al verla se pusieron de pie y se turnaron para abrazarla.

"'mírate, si estás preciosa"

"Ese vestido sí que es hermoso"

"No puedo creer que te vas a casar ¡Si parece que apenas ayer te cargué recién nacida!"

"Astrid" habló su madre "Ellas han venido par ayudarme a darte consejos de ser una buena esposa"

"¿Eh?"

¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que esa tradición era única de los hombres?

"Tú madre me dijo que has estado practicando mucho tu cocina estos últimos meses" dijo la señora Thyiu "¡Me alegro! La mejor manera de mantener enamorado a un hombre es regocijando su paladar diariamente"

"Gracias yo…"

"¡Y has mejorado mucho en la costura!" agregó la señora Fingogi, costurera oficial de Berk "Tu mamá me mostró las ropas que has estado haciendo y, déjame decirte querida, que un poco de práctica más y no habrá ropa alguna que no puedas hacer"

"Nos alegra demasiado que te esfuerces en ser una buena ama de casa" esa era la señora Brefg "Demuestra lo interesada que estás en formar un buen hogar"

"Recuerda que el hogar es el núcleo de nuestra sociedad"

Astrid soportó toda la charla con una sonrisa. Su madre tuvo la prudencia de pedirles que se fueran rápido, porque debía terminar de arreglarse ¡Lo que es no tener nada por hacer! Pensaba ella en su mente, encerrándose en su alcoba por unos momentos.

"Hija ¿Ocupas ayuda?" preguntó su madre a través de la puerta "Puedo entrar si quieres…"

"No mamá, yo salgo ahorita"

Se miró en el espejo. El vestido caía con una falda holgada y de pliegues, hermosos. Un cinturón color café con cuentas doradas acentuaba su fina cintura. Trenzó las flores alrededor de un listón y se colocó en los hombros, éstas inmediatamente hicieron que su cabello se perfumara.

Mientras se colocaba unos brazaletes y lindos zapatos, salió de su alcoba con una tiara en mano y cepillo.

"Mamá ¿Podrías peinarme, por favor?" sabía que era lo que más adoraba su madre.

"Claro tesoro, siéntate aquí"

Colocó una silla donde Astrid tomó asiento. La señora Hofferson se puso atrás de ella, con sus manos fue separando el cabello. Cepilló la rubia melena de su hija con cariño, y la fue trenzando lentamente. Al final, una pequeña trenza sostenía la tiara dorada, con unas cuantas flores cerca de sus orejas. Los demás mechones caían ondulados por su espalda.

Astrid lucía como toda una princesa.

"Debemos irnos tesoro. Ya es hora"

"Sí mamá"

0o0o0

El centro del pueblo fue decorado con listones y flores. En el centro se colocó un arco donde la vieja anciana estaba ya lista para dar paso a la ceremonia nupcial. El novio fue el primero en llegar, escoltado por Estoico y Bocón. Los presentes comenzaron a charlar esperando que llegara la novia.

Astrid estaba cerca, caminando y nerviosa.

"Vamos, no te pongas como las típicas novias que no pueden ni caminar" le reprendió Brutilda. Ella había llegado para darle apoyo a su amiga, estaba vestida con una linda túnica azul "Hipo de espera Astrid"

"Lo sé" respondió la susodicha "Pero… no puedo creer que esté pasando esto"

"No es nada del otro mundo ¡Vamos, o se nos escapa el novio!"

Era una broma, pero Astrid lo tomó a lo literal.

Mientras, Hipo vivía su propio martirio.

"No es como si se hubiera arrepentido y tomado el primer bote que encontró para remar hasta la muerte" le decía Patapez "Astrid no es de esas"

"Neh, ella agarraría a Torméntula" corrigió Brutacio "Y de paso dejaría una carta de disculpa la lado de su cama"

"Si al menos se tomara la molestia de escribir, ya sabes que no le gusta" ah, ese fue Patán.

"De verdad chicos, no ayudan en mucho" les dijo Hipo, con cara angustiada "Astrid ya se tardó"

"Prácticamente es tradición que las novias tarden en llegar el día de su boda" Estoico trató de consolar a su pobre hijo "Tu madre demoró casi una hora, lo recuerdo bien"

"Gracias papá, de verdad"

Entonces apareció la señora Hofferson, indicando que guardaran silencio. Su esposo caminó atrás de ella llevando a Astrid con orgullo de padre. La pequeña vereda hacia el arco estaba decorada con unas cuantas flores. La novia lucía feliz y una sonrisa que hizo a Hipo temblar, literalmente hablando. Él se mantuvo en pie, notando que sus amigos le daban espacio.

El Señor Hofferson se detuvo, le tendió la mano de su hija al heredero de Berk. Él miró fijamente a Astrid mientras la agarraba.

"Cuídala" escuchó que murmuraron. Le restó importancia. Él se había hecho esa promesa a sí mismo mucho tiempo antes.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, todo el pueblo guardó silencio y la anciana comenzó a hablar.

"Yo he visto a estos dos niños nacer y crecer. Y he tenido el privilegio también de presenciar su enamoramiento" comenzó a hablar "De los más extraños, curiosos y lindos romances que he visto en mi muy larga vida"

La anciana colocó sus arrugadas manos sobre los dos jóvenes.

"La sabiduría y experiencia que corre por mis venas, sea adquirida por ustedes en todo su esplendor para que puedan llevar un sano matrimonio" rezó unas cuantas cosas por lo bajo "Que las bendiciones de la Gran Frigg* abunden en sus vidas"

Astrid e Hipo se cogieron ambas manos, la mujer aprisionó ésas mismas diciendo:

"Los dioses bendicen esta unión. Y ustedes, con todo este pueblo de testigo, deberán prometer que lucharán contra ustedes mismos para que esta promesa hacia los dioses no termine rota ¿Juran serse fieles el uno al otro, amarse y ser comprensivos hasta el último de sus días?"

Miró hacia Hipo:

"Lo Juro"

Astrid sonrió.

"Lo Juro"

"Que este juramento perdure hasta el fin del hombre" rezó un poco "Puede besar a la novia"

Fue en realidad un beso corto, pequeño en los labios. No había necesidad de más. Fue como cerraron el pacto, la promesa de que sin importar qué, seguirían juntos.

Entre los aplausos y vítores, un grito autoritario se escuchó encima de todos los demás:

"¡Fiesta!"

La pareja río.

"¿Te apetece bailar?" le preguntó Hipo a su ahora esposa.

"No me parece mala idea, Haddock"

"Muy bien, señora Haddock"

Mientras le gente se iba moviendo hacia el Gran Salón, empujándolos de paso, ellos siguieron con las manos juntas y charlando. No se habían visto en todo el día, inmersos cada uno en sus respectivos preparativos. El salón tenía una mesa enorme con el festín dedicado a la pareja. Antes de que todos empezaran a comer, debían darles ese privilegio.

Hipo abrió la primera botella de aguamiel. Astrid partió la rebanada de pastel. Con eso el festín dio inicio. Realmente, los novios comieron poco. Las personas se arremolinaban a su alrededor para hablar con ellos, preguntarles cosas, darles más consejos.

La música sonó y los bailes empezaron. Desde luego, Astrid e Hipo fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie sobre la pista de baile. ¡Eran los festejados! Se movieron al ritmo de la música entre bromas y risas.

El tiempo se pasó rápido con lo amena que se había puesto la fiesta. Por eso, cuando llego la noche, los tomó desprevenidos. Había llegado el momento más importante: la consumación del matrimonio. Y además la más vergonzosa. Después de todo, debía haber testigos oculares durante el acto.

Astrid e Hipo caminaron lentamente hacia la casa Haddock. Estoico, la anciana y la señora Hofferson iban detrás.

* * *

><p><strong>*Frigg: Esposa de Odín, reina de los AEsir y diosa del matrimonio en la mitología nórdica.<strong>

**No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo eran las ceremonias nupciales vikingas. Sé que eran eventos muy públicos, porque esas sociedades compartían casi todo con el pueblo, pero no puedo darles muchos detalles. Como se habrán dado cuenta, la ceremonia está basada en el rito cristiano, ya que como católica es la única ceremonia que me sé al derecho y al revés. Espero me perdonen esta falta de información.**

**Ya que en aquella época no hay reloj, diré que la boda ocurrió más o menos como entre las cuatro o cinco de la tarde. La fiesta a las seis y duró hasta entrada la noche, como a las nueve, cuando Astrid e Hipo se retiran para consumar el matrimonio. Y sí, entre las tradiciones vikingas estaba que la consumación de un matrimonio debía tener testigos, no sé si debían presenciarlo todo el pueblo o solo unas cuantas personas; en este fic para que no se pongan más nerviosos solo habrá tres testigos: el papá de Hipo, la mamá de Astrid y la Anciana. Bendito sea el Señor no nací en esa época, porque si me da pena hasta hablar en público... ¡Nunca me hubiera casado! xD**

**Ahora hice las notas de autor demasiado largas ¿No creen? En fin, tenía ganas de hablar con ustedes :) El próximo capítulo será, además, el último. ¿Les gusto? ¿Me dejan comentarios?**

**¡Reviwes! xD**


	5. Capitulo 5: Consumación

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Sniff...Sniff... ¡Este es el final de la historia! NO me puedo creer que ya haya llegado a esto... y a parte con tantos comentarios y alertas ¡Soy muuuuy feliz! :D ****Me esmeré en hacer este capítulo y espero que de verdad les guste tanto como a mí en escribirlo. Y además, gracias a analuchera, tengo una idea muy fija para escribir una secuela. Que espero subir pronto.**

**Estoy bastante nerviosa ¡Este es mi primer lemmon! ¿Les gustará? ¿Lo habré hecho bien? Oh dios... **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**Espartano, analuchera, Chofis, Nefertari Queen, Lizzie, Tayloves, CYKA30095 **

**Por dejarme comentarios, apoyarme. A los lectores anónimos. Y a todos quienes pusieron esta extraña historia entre sus alertas y favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, es de DreamWorks, solamente gano comentarios con esto. **

**ADVERTENCIA.-Este escrito tiene un ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL que no es apto para niños. Si eres MENOR DE 18 no lo leas, por favor, y vete directamente al final del capítulo. Gracias a los que SI hagan caso de esta advertencia (espero sean muchos)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**Consumación.**

Hipo y Astrid entraron en la alcoba del chico, donde se llevaría a cabo un evento de lo más especial. ¿Qué si estaban nerviosos? Si, lo estaban. Antes habían tenido momentos muy apasionados, pero sin llegar exactamente a eso. Además, no estaban solos. Estoico, la señora Hofferson y la anciana cerraron la puerta apenas entraron, y se dispusieron a tomar asiento en la otra esquina, donde podían verlo todo.

Hipo tragó duro. Si hacerlo ya era de por sí algo que le ponía nervioso, frente a su padre no le causaba… nada de gracia. Las tradiciones vikingas a veces, bueno no, siempre, debían ser tan extrañas. De hecho aunque le dieron mucha educación jamás supo de dónde fregados nació esa maldita costumbre de presenciar la consumación de un matrimonio ¿No bastaba con decirles "lo hicimos"?

Las manos de Astrid comenzaron a temblar un poco y supo que ella también estaba nerviosa. Era momento, pues, de demostrarle seguridad. Y aunque no estaba nada mejor que ella se impuso a sí mismo, dando el primer paso.

Cuidadosamente colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia, para darle un corto beso en los labios. Ella cerró los ojos, como si esperara algo. Hipo, un poco más animado, retiró lentamente la corona de novia de su cabeza, haciendo que la complicada trenza se deshiciera y los cabellos rubios se desplomaran sobre sus hombros, ondulados y brillantes.

Ahora le tocaba a ella. Astrid dio un paso, acercándose más a él. Enrolló su cuello con ambos brazos y los dos se dieron otro beso, ahora más largo. Y hubieran seguido así de no ser por una pequeña interrupción.

"Qué lindos" musitó la señora Hofferson, en un susurro que seguro pensó no se escucharía. Pero ambos jóvenes oyeron a la perfección y se sonrojaron, apartándose lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.

Hipo se inclinó y le susurró al oído

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella le respondió "Nerviosa"

"Lo sé"

Se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Propongo ignorarlos" susurró el chico "¿No crees?"

Ella en respuesta le besó la mejilla.

Lentamente, mientras se besaban de nuevo, se fueron recostando en la cama. Aprovechando eso, de un movimiento rápido Hipo colocó unas colchas para que no se pudieran ver muy bien. Sabía que Estoico le reclamaría después, pero por ahora le importaba un comino.

Astrid, dejándose llevar un poco más, fue recorriendo el cuerpo de su novio con mayor seguridad. Hipo hizo lo mismo.

0o0o0o0

"Bien, el matrimonio ha sido consumado" dijo la anciana, poniéndose de pie "Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí"

Con su largo bastón le dio un golpe a los padres, que se pusieron de pie y se apresuraron a salir de la alcoba. Cerraron la puerta atrás de ellos y dejaron a la pareja sola.

En la cama, Hipo y Astrid se cubrían con la manta. Estaban un poco sudados y realmente apenados. Aún sentían esa incómoda sensación de ser observados, y estaban seguros que tardarían muchos meses, quizá años, en ver a sus padres de la misma manera.

"Uf" resopló Hipo "Al menos ya acabó"

"Me alegro" respondió Astrid.

Hubo un silencio no muy largo. Aún había algo de adrenalina en sus cuerpos y estaban muy despiertos.

"¿Tienes energía?" preguntó Hipo, algo nervioso por el doble sentido de la oración.

Astrid miró a su ahora esposo de reojo, con una pícara sonrisa. Le encantaba cuando Hipo se ponía… en ese plan.

"Sí" fue su repuesta "Y mucha"

"Bien"

Hipo se puso de pie. Bien, una cosa es ver a tu novio sin camisa y otra muy diferente es contemplar a tu esposo completamente desnudo. Sonrojada y con vergüenza, Astrid apartó la mirada; con el tiempo ella se acostumbraría pero por ahora, el pudor seguía ahí.

Astrid vio que estaba removiendo unas cosas de sus cajones y nuevamente se recostó, levantando la cobija hasta el cuello para cubrirse el cuerpo. Miró hacia el otro lado, donde estaba una ventana con cortinas cerradas. Abajo, un buró tenía encima cuadernos de cuero, lápices y una silla. Seguro lo usaría como escritorio. En la esquina de esa pared, el ropero no muy grande estaba cerrado. Se preguntó ¿Cuánta ropa habría ahí?

Y se puso a pensar. Esa ya no era la habitación de Hipo. Era su cuarto. Era la recámara de los dos. La que compartirían a partir de esa noche hasta el día de su muerte.

Un aroma de flores inundó el lugar y también una luz. Hipo se acostó a su lado, cubriéndose con la manta. Astrid notó unas veladoras prendidas en el suelo, rodeadas de muchas flores silvestres. El detalle la enterneció al punto que le dio un corto beso.

"¿Y esas para qué?" preguntó.

"Bueno, no es precisamente romántico hacerlo… ya sabes… con testigos… ¿No te parece buena idea olvidarlo y… pensar que es… no lo sé… nuestra primera vez?"

Río por la timidez.

"¿Nuevamente?" inquirió, con una voz cargada de seducción "¿Es que no tienes llenadera?"

Hipo tragó duro.

"Es… s-solo s-s-si tu… quieres" al verlo titubear de esa manera, Astrid se excitó demasiado.

"Si" le susurró "Si quiero"

Y le dio un beso corto, lento, cargado de pasión.

Fue como si un interruptor se encendiera en el cuerpo de ambos. Eran jóvenes, enamorados, y las muestras de cariño carnales sobraban en esa etapa del matrimonio. Hipo inmediatamente la abrazó con fuerza, posando ambas manos sobre sus desnudas caderas y las acarició lentamente.

Astrid envolvió su cuello con los brazos haciendo del beso más profundo. Las lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre sí, buscando dominar la boca del otro en una guerra abiertamente declarada. Buscando ventaja, Astrid bajó una de sus manos para acariciar el muslo de Hipo, causando un jadeo tan profundo en el chico que le hizo ganar terreno. Pero no contaba con que él succionaría su labio inferior, mordiéndolo delicadamente. La distracción le costó su victoria a Astrid.

Satisfecho de haber ganado, y envuelto en una repentina seguridad, Hipo dejó sus labios para bajar y besar su barbilla, luego el cuello. En un ángulo cercano a la oreja se acomodó a la perfección. Le dio una pequeña mordida que la hizo gemir; el sonido de sus respiraciones, jadeos y sus caricias los enloquecía demasiado.

Pronto los besos dejaron de ser suficiente. Las manos de Astrid comenzaron a recorrer todos los rincones del cuerpo de su esposo. Que, aunque previamente había hecho algo similar, ahora era más intenso.

Momentos atrás, estaban tan nerviosos por ser inexpertos, y tímidos ante los testigos, que sus caricias y movimientos fueron lentos, tímidos, concisos. Estaban tan preocupados por terminar pronto, acabando con esa sensación incómoda, que lo disfrutaron muy poco.

Ahora, solos, con nadie de testigo salvo la luz de esas velas. Encendidos por una pasión que ni ellos era capaces de comprender; fue como si las inhibiciones previas se esfumaran como por arte de magia. Y los dos jóvenes se encontraron disfrutando del momento deseando que fuera eterno. Que nunca terminara.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo Hipo a su esposa "Muy bella"

Astrid se sintió extrañamente apenada cuando notó que Hipo contemplaba su cuerpo desnudo. Le dieron ganas de cubrirse, pero no tuvo tiempo porque él bajó hasta la clavícula y con ambas manos, masajeó suavemente sus pechos. En definitiva, nunca había sentido nada parecido y una sensación en el vientre intensa, parecida al vértigo, se empezó a anidar.

"Hipo…" jadeó "Te quiero"

"Te quiero más"

Fue su respuesta. Entonces, inesperadamente, besó sus pechos. Mientras lo hacía sintió las manos de Hipo recorrer sus piernas. Sus caricias tenían características que estaba segura de recordar por toda la vida. Las duras manos de herrero a veces la causaban escalofríos, pero la tocaban con una delicadeza tal, que la hacían sentir más que deseada.

Inmersa en los besos y caricias de Hipo, Astrid se sintió querida. Amada. Adorada. Y todo lo relevante al amor. En un momento de ligera cordura pensó "¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tanto amor de un solo hombre?" No tenía la más remota idea. Y le estaría agradecida toda la eternidad a los dioses.

Hipo, por su parte, pensaba de una manera algo parecida. Parecía apenas ayer que Astrid era la inalcanzable y hermosa guerrera que nunca la prestaba atención, su amor platónico. Y ahora ¡Estaba casado con él! ella le correspondía enteramente a sus sentimientos, y podía decir que la quería mucho más que antes.

Una cosa es enamorarte de la belleza de una persona, o de su carácter. Y otra muy distinta es irla conociendo. Desde el momento en que volaron por primera vez sobre Chimuelo, años atrás, hasta ese día, Astrid había cambiado mucho. Y él también. Los dos fueron madurando de manera lenta, viviendo etapas diferentes, pero siempre juntos. Y ahora que iniciaban esta nueva vida, no podían estar más contentos.

El placer los estaba cegando. Pronto, hacía demasiado calor. La manta desapareció y los dos se movían, sin pudor, desnudos y abrazados. Astrid besaba el cuello de Hipo; él la clavícula de ella. Las manos de la mujer acariciaban las caderas de su amante mientras él le devolvía el gesto recorriendo su plano abdomen.

No había centímetro de su piel que no hubiera sido tocado o besado ya. Empezaban a memorizar uno el cuerpo del otro y esa sensación les gustaba. Hipo encontró una parte en la cadera de Astrid que, al besarla o morderla, la hacía temblar. Y un lunar tentadoramente sexy en su nalga izquierda que siempre estaba acariciando.

Astrid descubrió que los muslos de Hipo eran muy sensibles, y al sobarlos le daban cosquillas al chico. La espalda baja por el contrario era un gran punto de placer para Hipo, se la acariciaba con dulzura y le causaba sonoros jadeos.

Pero el excitante juego cobraba factura. Astrid sintió una presión repentina y dura en su abdomen bajo. Tímidamente bajó los ojos y encontró la erección. La primera vez no había tenido el tiempo de verla, ahora, sí. Y era tan grande que la excitó todavía más.

Hipo agarró las manos de Astrid. No estaba seguro de poder soportarlo mucho más. Se inclinó y la abrazó con fuerza, acomodándose. Ella rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas, completamente lista. La presión en su candente sexo era deliciosamente placentera y, cuando empezó a entrar, le dieron ganar de gritar.

Mordió el hombro de Hipo mientras gemía con fuerza. Él, sintiendo la humedad de Astrid, su estrecho cuerpo, apretó con increíble fuerza el colchón y le dieron hasta ganas de romperlo. La presión crecía mucho, las sensaciones demasiado intensas eran imposibles de sobrellevarlas.

No obstante, lo único que había entrado era la punta. Empujó con fuerza, ligeramente temeroso de que Astrid sintiera dolor. Pero ella no sentía nada parecida. Se estaba volviendo loca de placer y si él no continuaba reaccionaría mal. De eso no le cabían dudas.

A modo de apurar el asunto, ella golpeó sus caderas contra las de él. El miembro se hundió más en ella, llegando hasta el tope, y ambos gimieron al unísono complacidos. No tardaron nada en empujar uno al otro, abrazándose al mismo tiempo. Encontraron un ritmo delicioso y constante que aumentaba de intensidad a cada segundo. Las penetraciones fueron cada vez más seguidas, y sus corazones palpitaron desbocados al mismo ritmo.

Finalmente, sintieron que llegaban al clímax. Abrazados, manos entrelazadas, cuerpos unidos; temblaron tan fuerte que parecían espasmos, arqueando sus espaldas mientras el placer recorría cada una de sus venas. Por unos segundos no fueron dos cuerpos; sus corazones y sus almas se hicieron uno, fundiéndose cual metal y creando un solo amor. Un solo ser.

Fue la sensación más intensa y placentera que jamás hubieran sentido. Y la más cansada. Sin soltarse, los dos cayeron sobre la cama sudados, jadeando y sumamente exhaustos. Fueron acomodándose, Astrid recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Hipo.

"Te quiero" se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

0o0o0o0

Despertar con un cuerpo desnudo y cálido al lado era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Pero que le gustó. Hipo estaba profundamente dormido y roncaba, no muy alto, pero lo hacía. Ella se estiró, dándose cuenta que estaba desnuda y sin nada que la tapase, en la habitación algo oscura.

Se sentó, encontrando la manta arrinconada en el suelo. La agarró y con ella tapó a Hipo. Vio su desnudo cuerpo otra vez, recordando todas las caricias de la noche. Sonrió mientras buscaba entre los cajones algo que ponerse. Su madre le dejó, antes de irse, un camisón y un cambio de ropa. Ese día debía ir a su casa… no, la casa de sus padres (debía empezar a acostumbrarse) para recoger sus cosas.

Se vistió, dejándose el cabello suelto. Tendría que aprender a trenzarse el cabello de la manera correcta* las veladoras ya apagadas seguían en el piso con las flores. Las recogió y puso en una esquina. Mirando la habitación, con algo más de luz, se dio cuenta de que era más grande de lo pensado.

Hipo se removió un poco y siguió durmiendo. Pensó en despertarlo, pero lo descartó. Merecía descansar, anoche de verdad que habían tenido… acción. Por decirlo de una manera. Se sentó en una silla, asumiendo lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba casada con un hombre al que amaba locamente. Su nombre ahora era Astrid Haddock. Viviría en otra cosa. Sería señora. Por los dioses ¡Que de cambios!

Unos golpes en la puerta la asustaron, haciendo que se pusiera de pie. La potente voz de Estoico el Vasto se escuchó atrás de la madera:

"¿Ya están despiertos?"

Hipo se sentó abruptamente y bostezó. Astrid le respondió:

"Más o menos"

"Es hora del Regalo" dijo "Ya casi es mediodía. Por favor, son unos muchachos. Vale que hayan estado ocupados casi toda la noche pero es hora de volver al mundo cotidiano. Ya tendrán más tiempo esta noche"

Se sonrojó ¿Acaso los había estado escuchando? Pues claro ¡Vivía en la misma casa!

Hipo se puso de pie, y ella desvió la mirada mientras se vestía:

"Y ¿Cómo dormiste?" le preguntó.

"Bien" fue su respuesta "Aunque todavía tengo algo de sueño"

Bostezó.

"Lo sé"

Ya vestido, se le acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios.

"Buenos días ¿Lista para tu regalo?"

"Vamos, Haddock"

0o0o0o0

Como si de un evento importantísimo se tratara, el Gran Comedor estaba atestado de personas. Astrid estaba sentada en una mesa, esperando a Hipo. Él había ido a la fragua para recoger el regalo y quién sabe que otras cosas. Antes de llegar al comedor, Astrid había ido a la casa de su madre para que le enseñara a trenzarse el cabello. Ahora, con un nuevo peinado, ropas más aseñoradas y la mirada de todos encima de ella, Astrid tomaba algo de agua y esperaba con paciencia.

"Hey" la saludó Brutilda, sentándose a su lado "¿Y cómo estás?"

Astrid sonrió.

"Muy bien"

"Por la sonrisa que traes parece que Hipo sabe complacer a las mujeres ¿No?" y le dedicó una mirada pícara.

Un poco sonrojada, Astrid asintió con vehemencia "Oh si" le dijo "Y lo hace muy bien"

"Vaya, no me hago la idea de que eres una señora casada" y le hizo un gesto respetuoso "Un gusto saludarla, señora Haddock"

Le golpeó el brazo juguetonamente "¿Desde cuándo tu tan respetuosa?"

"Ya sabes, hay que tenerle respeto a los mayores"

"No soy mayor que tú"

"Lo eres"

"No"

"¡Que sí!"

"¡No!"

Inmersas en su discusión, no se percataron de que Hipo iba entrando al comedor, sostenía en sus manos un paquete de papel estampado con un moño. A su lado iba Patán.

"No sé por que insistes tanto en acompañarme para esto" le replicó a su primo "¿No debería hacerlo mi padre, Bocón, o mi tío?"

"Están allá" señaló hacia donde los adultos charlaban "Y yo estoy contigo"

Rodó los ojos.

"Gran consuelo"

"En fin ¿Tuviste diversión anoche?" hizo al fin la pregunta "Porque solo de verla, puedo asegurar que Astrid es toda una mujer"

Lo que recibió el vikingo fue un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula.

"No hables así de mi esposa" respondió Hipo, enojado.

"Ya, solo decía" Patán se sobaba la cara, viendo a su primo alejarse ¿Desde cuándo era Hipo tan fuerte?

Al verlo, Astrid se puso de pie y se le acercó. Vio el regalo y no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, abriéndolo con cuidado. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio un hermoso cinturón negro, elegante, hecho de cuero con hebillas hermosamente trabajadas que tenía incrustaciones de hierro muy estéticas.

Se lo puso de inmediato. Le quedaba a la perfección, era cómodo, y tenía ganchos para colgarse una espada o su fiel hacha. No cabía en júbilo consigo mismo. Emocionada y feliz, abrazó a Hipo dándole un beso de agradecimiento.

"Es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha dado" le dijo sonriendo "Muchísimas gracias, Hipo"

"¿Si te gusta?"

"No me gusta ¡Me encanta!"

"Eso es bueno"

Todos lo presentes dieron aplausos o hasta gritos. Pero ellos no los escucharon. Se vieron a los ojos por un momento que pareció eterno. Aunque ya lo sabían, fue ese el instante en que se percataron con alegría de que empezaban una nueva vida juntos.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>*Las mujeres casadas llevaban peinados diferentes de las solteras; según entendí la traducción, es una especie de trenza enrollada que mantiene todo el cabello en alto, casi como una cebolla (se ve mucho en la película, las mujeres mayores llevan cebollas, mientras Astrid con Brutilda lo traen semi-recogido y con trenzas caídas)<strong>

**¡Eso fue todo! ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Bueno, malo, paupérrimo, excelente? ¡Opinen! Si, viene una secuela, no estoy aún segura de cómo se llamara pero espero poder subirla pronto. Además, acabo de subir otro fic, un nuevo proyecto mío llamado "A Septmeber Night" si pasan a leerlo les agradecería demasiado.**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme, y por leer a esta loca ¡Los quiero un mil! :)**


End file.
